


keep your eyes on the road, your hands upon the wheel

by sophiahelix



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix
Summary: It’s hard to explain — the video wasn’t anything unusual, and he doesn’t even remember the other guy’s name, but it feels like he’s never seen Hanyu before tonight. Javi can’t stop thinking about the look in his eyes, fierce and self-contained, hungry and wild. Like he’s a force of nature, certain of everything he does.I’ll do it, he texts Brian, later that night. He doesn’t say what, but Brian texts back,Good. He’ll be here next week.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo someone on Tumblr sent an ask about "a pornactors!au where they get paired off and their chemistry is through the roof" and what I thought would be a short prompt fic turned into....this. I think it's going to be four parts, but I'm leaving the chapter count open for now.
> 
> This is based on extremely sketchy and incomplete knowledge of the porn industry. I did go looking through some Cocky Boys videos and gifs, and Javi is based a little on Carter Dane (NSFW interview video with him in a jockstrap, so warning for ass but nothing more explicit than that): 
> 
> https://gayishthings2.tumblr.com/post/158321734135/carter-dane-from-cocky-boys-model
> 
> Story will remain locked for obvious reasons. This is just id fic, and I'm having fun, but of course even my id fic requires copious setup and background detail haha. Please keep it to AO3, and remember it’s just my own fiction using real people as inspiration for the characters, nothing more!
> 
> Thanks to all the folks on Tumblr who've been encouraging me, and to shdwsilk for beta.

Javi’s getting his stuff together when his producer sticks his head in through the changing room door. “Hey, got a second to talk?”

He’s been with Cricket Productions long enough that chats in the producer’s office are usually about who he’s going to work with next. After five years, he’s one of the few long-term guys in the stable, which means they’re always looking for someone new for him. Javi zips his bag closed and goes down the hall, curious about who it is this time. 

It might be a guy coming out of retirement, or someone moonlighting from another studio. Maybe someone young, or even an amateur. Javi wrinkles his nose. He doesn’t like working with the guys who don’t know what they’re doing, especially the ones who haven’t fucked on camera before and don’t know the angles. Or worse, the guys who think being rough with him is going to look better, or make them seem like more of a man. He’s been in the industry long enough to see it all.

Sure enough, when he gets to Brian’s office the computer screen is blank, with no film cued up. They aren’t talking about the dailies then. Javi drops his bag in the corner and slings himself into the folding chair on the other side of the desk from Brian.

Five years, and Cricket’s never upgraded the offices. This room is windowless and fake wood paneled, the furniture ancient. The desk’s fake wood too, but solid. Behind Brian are a bunch of old publicity photos, head shots and cheesecake from guys who’ve long since passed through. Brian always looks too busy to worry about what’s on his walls.

“Good shoot today,” Brian says, still scrolling through his phone. He doesn’t look up as Javi stretches out his legs, hooking his arms over the back of the chair.

“Thanks,” Javi says. “What’s up?” he adds, and finally Brian puts down his phone.

He’s smiling, the habitual lines on his forehead smoothed out, and it takes Javi aback. Whoever’s coming here must be someone Brian’s excited about.

“So, I wanted to ask your permission before we have someone here for a guest stint,” Brian says. He sounds like he’s trying too hard to be casual, and Javi knows it must be someone really big. Brian doesn’t usually “ask his permission” either. 

“Sure,” Javi says. “Of course. Whatever is good for the studio.” He pauses, and sounding probably as fake-casual as Brian did, asks, “Who is it?”

Now Brian grins outright. “I couldn’t tell you earlier because we still had a lot of emails going back and forth, contracts and so forth. But it’s Yuzuru Hanyu.”

Javi’s eyebrows shoot up of their own accord. “Wow.” Hanyu is big in Japan, big all over the world. “That’s huge. They are really willing to loan him out?”

Brian’s smile turns a little more sly. “Mm, more like his contract is ending and they’re giving him whatever he wants to try to keep him. Apparently he’s always wanted to work with a western studio, and he liked our work last year. Or your work, specifically.”

“Mine?” Javi says.

“Yeah,” Brian said. “We’ve talked about you working together, maybe.”

“Oh,” Javi says, frowning, because he’s remembering more about Hanyu than just his name. “Uh, does he switch?”

“Well,” Brian says, and pauses. “You know, we’ve talked about your future before, Javi. Getting a little older, your body type is changing. In a good way,” he adds. “But in the future, you could think about switching sometimes. Or all the time, if that works out.”

“Oh,” Javi says, again. It’s true, they’ve talked about him topping on camera before, but he’s always thought of it as something far in the future.

“You don’t have to decide on anything right now,” Brian says. “He won’t be here for another month or so, and then you can get to know each other, see how you feel. I’d be happy if you decided to work together — ”

“Because it would make you a lot of money,” Javi says.

Brian doesn’t even bother to do anything but smile. “It would be very good for the studio. And for both your careers. I can get someone else if you want, though.”

“Patrick would probably like fucking us both,” Javi says, a little sourly. They worked together a lot in his first year or two, but the numbers on Patrick’s clips have been steadily going down, and he mostly does arty modeling stuff now instead, which he’s always smug about when he shows up at the studio for a rare shoot. No way he wouldn’t love to revive his industry career doing a scene with two current stars, though.

“Patrick’s not the face of Cricket anymore,” Brian says. “You are.”

Javi pulls himself out of his brief funk, a good warm strength flowing through him at Brian’s words. It’s nice to remember that Brian still wants him here, still believes in him. “Well,” he says. “I’ll think about it. Let me know when you want me to meet him.”

*****

He doesn’t exactly forget the conversation over the next few weeks, but they’re busy shooting a lot of quickie scenes for a blitz release, and he works with a couple of new guys who are hot but need to learn the ropes. It’s a real skill, knowing how to run the scene without making it look like he is, and Javi’s as mentally tired at the end of the day as he is physically. 

It’s a relief to finally do a shoot with Misha again, at the end of the month. Misha hasn’t done a lot of work for them lately, now that he’s gotten into his own photography, but he’s chill and experienced and he still sucks dick like a pro. They rest in bed while the camera crew packs up and the set dresser cleans up the props, with Misha still lying where he flopped down after. Javi’s a sticky, sweaty mess as usual, but it feels good to lie here before hitting the showers, coming down together. 

Misha’s breathing hard, but he’s smiling, and Javi cranes his neck over and plants a kiss on his bicep, right over the elaborate cross tattoo. Misha reaches down and ruffles Javi’s hair, affectionately. They’ve worked together for a long time, and things are always easy between them.

“How are you feeling about Hanyu coming here soon?” Misha asks.

“What do you know about that?” Javi asks, turning to look up at him.

Misha smiles. “Brian asked me to direct, if you guys agree to work together. When you agree.”

“Mm,” Javi says. “I’m still thinking about it.”

“Have you seen any of his stuff from last year? It’s different.”

“Different how?” Javi asks.

“Just watch,” Misha says, and then stretches his arms over his head, each wrist circled with a black leather cuff. They shot another backstage rockstar video today, always Misha’s most popular genre. Javi’s outgrown the starstruck fan role, though, and it was fun to let makeup put him in eyeliner with his hair gelled back, and wear a leather vest and pants instead of a baggy concert tee-shirt. Maybe getting older in the industry isn’t so bad.

In his apartment that night, he logs onto the Sendai Wings website with the Cricket password. He’s watched their videos before, mostly when Daisuke was the face of the studio; Brian likes them to keep up on the competition, and he’s not above stealing ideas either. It’s porn, not arthouse cinema.

Hanyu’s videos, Javi’s only watched a few times. The style wasn’t to his taste, and wasn’t anything he’d think of borrowing anyway. Some of the rope bondage was pretty fancy, and he can’t deny Hanyu’s good at the job, but he pushes it right to the edge of Javi’s limits in terms of facial expression and how much noise he makes. Which is fine, everybody’s got their own strengths and style and he knows it sells well, but Javi left the pretty twink stage behind a long time ago, with the first studio he worked for. He’s also never been that flexible in his life.

Javi opens a more recent clip that catches his eye, and it’s obvious right away that Misha was right, the style has totally changed. Hanyu isn’t pretty and pliant now, moaning as he lies there and takes it, but active and in control of the scene. This is a different style altogether, and when Javi scrolls back he sees that everything is tagged in English with “power bottom.” Cricket doesn’t do a lot of power play kink stuff, but Javi can tell these are well-done. 

He opens a few videos at random, and finally lets one play out. The other guy’s tied down to the bed, with the same beautiful rope work Javi remembers from before, but now Hanyu’s riding him hard, hands on his biceps, lifting his hips to show the thickness of the guy’s cock before he slams back down. The camerawork is really good, cutting between their faces and bodies, and Hanyu’s expression is different from before, focused and intense now. He looks like he means to ride the guy right through the mattress, and enjoy himself doing it, too.

Javi doesn’t really jerk off to porn anymore. Too much time working in it, too much experience with what’s going on off camera, or sometimes he just knows the guys too well. He’s still got the same raging libido that got him into the industry, but now he likes to get off with guys he meets online, or sometimes in the club when he’s in the mood. Watching a screen doesn’t really do it for him.

Tonight he reaches down into his sweats, watching Hanyu top the hell out of the guy he’s riding. The camera cuts and now they’ve switched around, Hanyu riding in reverse, jerking off as he does it. His eyes are shut and he looks totally into it, moaning with abandon the way Javi remembers. It works better like this, though; he’s not getting held down by some overbuilt guy, face shoved into the couch, but making it happen, doing it to himself. The camera lingers on his hand on his cock, his ecstatic face, and Javi feels heat flooding through his body as he strokes himself, racing towards an easy climax.

On the screen, Hanyu groans and comes all over himself, thick white spurts shooting up his stomach and spattering on his hand. Javi breathes harder as he watches Hanyu dismount, turning around to strip off the condom and get on his knees between the guy’s thick thighs. There’s a quick cut up to the other guy’s face, eyes wide and gasping hard, and Javi knows exactly how he feels. He watches Hanyu take him in deep, effortless, and then pull back to let the guy come on his face, swiping his tongue over the head of the guy’s jerking cock. Hanyu’s eyes are shut again, an enraptured look on his face like he likes this just as much as coming himself, and Javi finishes fast and hard, watching him clean everything up.

The clip ends, and another one starts to autoplay. Javi slumps back in his seat, catching his breath. It’s hard to explain — the video wasn’t anything unusual, and he doesn’t even remember the other guy’s name, but it feels like he’s never seen Hanyu before tonight. Javi can’t stop thinking about the look in his eyes, fierce and self-contained, hungry and wild. Like he’s a force of nature, certain of everything he does. 

_I’ll do it_ , he texts Brian, later that night. He doesn’t say what, but Brian texts back, _Good. He’ll be here next week._

***

Javi’s met a lot of new scene partners in the past. Usually it’s quick and casual, at an office party or a meetup at a bar. He likes to get to know them, but not too well. Just enough to get an idea of their deal, what kind of top they’re going to be, what they’re good at and what they like to do. Nothing’s the same once the camera’s on, of course, but he’s pretty good at sizing up a guy over a beer, especially if it’s someone he doesn’t want to work with. After eight years in the industry, Javi’s got a sense for people.

He meets Hanyu in Brian’s office, bright and early on a Tuesday morning. Or it would be bright, if there were any fucking windows in here. Javi’s ten minutes late like usual, and when he gets to the office Hanyu’s already sitting at the conference table in the corner, wearing black from head to toe and sunglasses inside, like a freaking rock star. He’s scrolling through his phone, while Brian does something on his computer on the other side of the office, and when Javi comes in they both look up.

“Ah,” Brian says. “At last.”

“Sorry,” Javi says, reaching up to grab the back of his neck. He turns, looking across the room. 

At the conference table, Hanyu’s getting up with his hand outstretched. Javi sets down his messenger bag and goes to him, after a quick glance at Brian, reaching out to shake.

Hanyu’s hand is soft but his grip is strong. “Yuzuru Hanyu,” he says, quietly, nodding his head forward in what Javi thinks must be an abbreviated bow. “I’m glad to meet you.” It sounds rehearsed and formal, and Javi realizes he’s never heard Hanyu speak in English before.

“Same,” Javi says. They hold hands for a moment longer, and then Javi lets go, stepping back to take a chair and sit on the other side of the table. It’s a little weird not to see Hanyu’s eyes or expression, and Javi wishes he’d take off the sunglasses.

Brian comes up then, his tread heavy. “I just want you both to know, I think this is really exciting,” he says, folding his arms across his chest as he stands over them. “Yuzuru, I’m very happy to have you with us, and Javi — I think this is going to be a great new stage in your career.” He turns to Hanyu. “Javi’s agreed to switch for this scene, like we discussed. For the first time on camera.”

“I know,” Hanyu says, looking at Javi, his expression still unreadable behind the dark lenses. “I see all your videos.”

“Oh,” Javi says, surprised. “That’s good, I hope you like them.”

Finally, Hanyu smiles, slow but broad. “Yes.” He takes off his sunglasses at last, folding them up on the table, and his eyes are red and tired, but full of a mischievous good humor Javi didn’t expect. He looks younger than he did in the clip Javi watched. “I like them.”

There’s a silence, as they regard each other across the table. Hanyu’s still smiling, and Javi feels a strange tightness in his chest, something unexpected opening up. Sometimes he clicks with new scene partners, but never quite like this, an instant chemistry that makes him want to get to know Hanyu a _lot_ better. Javi smiles back, his heart beating faster.

Finally, Brian clears his throat. “Well,” he says. “I know it’s still early, but maybe you’d like to spend some time together this morning, have lunch or something. Get to know each other, get comfortable.”

Hanyu gives him a sidelong glance, and then looks back at Javi, shaking his head. “No,” he says. “Better if we not comfortable. Meet first time, on set?”

“We aren’t filming your first scene for a few weeks,” Brian says. “Still working out the setup.’

“It’s OK,” Hanyu says, still looking right at Javi. “We can wait.”

Javi should be annoyed with how casually he's answering for both of them, but it feels right somehow. It's like the videos he watched, Hanyu in control of the situation even here on Javi’s turf. Hanyu smiles at him once more, bright and dazzling, and then puts his sunglasses back on, turning to Brian. 

“Before the filming,” Hanyu says. “I need to meet director, see set and cameras, lights. And Kikuchi-san need to rehearse, too.”

“Of course,” Brian says. He glances over at Javi. “Yuzuru has a shibari specialist he brings with him, and his own set of ropes.” He smiles, looking back at Hanyu. “We don’t do much serious bondage, so I’m not even sure what we have in the props department right now. I’m sure yours are much better.”

Hanyu nods. “Best quality, yes.”

Javi is frowning, watching the exchange. He’s never seen an actor be this fastidious — look at the _cameras_? He clears his throat. “I am the one being tied up, yes?”

They both look back over at him. Neither of them speaks for a few moments, and Javi feels the blood rushing into his face. “I watched some videos. I thought — that’s what you do now, right? Not you being tied up anymore.”

Brian glances down. “Yuzuru?”

“That’s right,” Hanyu says, expressionless again behind the sunglasses. “Now, I like my top being tied up.”

Javi’s face flares hot again, and the breath catches in his chest. He nods. “OK,” he says, his voice tight and raspy. 

Hanyu smiles at him once more. “Good,” he says. “I will see you soon.”

He stands then, and goes with Brian to look at something on the computer. Javi stays where he is a moment while they talk, his heart still pounding, before getting up to grab his bag and head down to makeup.

 _My top_. What the fuck has he gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after a lengthy delay, we’re back! This remains a very laidback WIP that’ll be updated as my fancy takes me, but I had most of this chapter written before I got diverted elsewhere, and I’m still interested in exploring the world. Thanks to everyone who’s asked about it in the interim!
> 
> (More RL porn industry inspiration, if you’re interested — I recently ran across Blake Mitchell on Tumblr, working with the amusingly named Helix Studios, and his whole “hot nerd jock” deal is very appealing.)

Javi’s busy, in the weeks before his first shoot with Hanyu. A multi-part locker room series, and then a group scene, which they shoot out in the woods. It’s early fall so Javi freezes his bare ass off, but he makes it through, trying not to shiver on camera. He’s a pro.

After, he huddles around the heaters with the other guys, all of them wrapped in blankets. Morgan and Guillaume are talking in French to one of the Québécois camera operators, but Eric looks over and smiles. 

“All right there?” Eric asks, reaching out to rub Javi’s back. “You look like you could’ve used one of these shirts too.”

Javi shivers and looks down at the flannel Eric’s wearing, warm but ugly. “Plaid isn’t my thing, sorry.”

Eric laughs. “No, you look better wearing nothing. You’ve been looking more fit, you taking something?”

“Nah,” Javi says, shaking his head. “New workout program. I don’t like to mess around with that stuff.”

“Makes sense.” Eric clears his throat, and then says, obviously trying to be subtle, “I hear Hanyu’s really toned. Are you guys gonna be working together soon?”

“Yeah,” Javi says. He pulls the blanket a little tighter around himself. “Next week.”

“Brian says Hanyu only wants to work with you, for now,” Eric says. “Maybe you can talk him into sharing? I’d like to get my hands on that ass.”

Javi presses his lips together. “I don't think that you’d get the chance. He does power bottom stuff now. Bondage.”

“Mm, not really my scene,” Eric says. “Still. Your numbers are going to go through the roof.”

He squeezes Javi’s shoulder once more and walks away, going to talk to David over by the trailer. Eric’s easygoing but still a perfectionist, like most of the Cricket guys, and Javi just hopes he doesn’t look at the dailies and decide he wants a reshoot because he made a weird face or something.

They all get it from Brian, or else Brian finds them because they think the same way. The first two years of Javi’s career, the first take was always good enough, just trying to generate as much material as possible. _Fuck and go_ , Nikolai used to say. More videos meant more money, and Javi got into the swing of it fast.

For a while, it was good. A day’s work a couple times a week, meeting hot guys, getting his name out there. He was a new young face and that put him in demand, at least at first. Hoboken wasn’t great, but New York was, and Javi dreamed of making enough money to move to the city and _really_ live his life.

His numbers fell off, though, and after a while Javi wasn’t even getting cast with other actors, just shooting solo scenes that felt as cheap and easy as they looked. Getting off wearing football socks or a jock, on a bed or the locker room set, every clip practically the same. It didn’t pay well, either, and he’d been on the verge of moving back home and enlisting when he got the email from Brian.

He got lucky, that's all there is to it. Lucky Brian had been looking for new faces, and lucky someone pointed him in Javi’s direction. Lucky to still be shooting in Jersey, when Nikolai had moved most of the stable first to Moscow and then even cheaper studios in Latvia. Lucky Brian happened to be in New York that weekend, and that when he met Javi, he liked what he saw.

“You've got potential,” he told Javi, over drinks. “God knows you haven't been using it, but it's there. Want to try shooting with a real studio?”

The trial run went well, the numbers were good, and before Javi knew it he was packing up his room in his shitty shared apartment and figuring out Canadian work visas. It’s been a good five years since then, regular work and growing fame, the experience of actually liking the people he works with. He’s comfortable now, knows what to expect and how to handle things, from the other guys on set to the people in the office, and he knows they like him, too. No one has an industry career forever, but Javi’s been feeling pretty steady, until this last month. 

_The face of Cricket_ , Brian called him, and Javi believes he meant it. Javi just knows how fast things can change, how a new actor or video series can catch on, and like that, the studio or the whole industry is chasing after that success. Change is risky.

But he wasn’t going to do this forever, no matter what happened. It’s a risk to stay the same, too.

*****

Javi rewatches all Hanyu’s bondage stuff in the days before their first meeting on set. Clearer-eyed, without the haze of getting off to it, he can see how it’s put together. A brief exchange to set up the dynamic of student and professor, salaryman and boss, rock star and manager, always a power differential that gets flipped. Hanyu’s made up to look young and anxious, or just unassuming, but there’s always a moment that sets him off, followed by his trademark — a closeup on his face, eyes narrowed and mouth set, and a cut to the other guy, undressed now and thoroughly, completely tied down.

The other guys are interchangeable. Bigger, muscular, standard tops, though the studio likes to focus on their faces and their acting is pretty good. Disbelieving and overwhelmed, groaning out words that Javi doesn’t have to speak Japanese to understand. There’s no doubt that Hanyu is in control of the scenes, but Javi thinks he can work with this. He just has to find a way to get himself in there as well.

On the day of their first shoot, Javi comes by Brian’s office an hour early. Brian looks surprised at his knock, but waves him in through the open door.

“Javi,” he says. “Earliest I’ve seen you here in…a while. Is something up?”

Javi sits down carefully in the chair, rather than dropping into it the way he usually does. “I just wanted to talk about the scene today.”

Brian nods. “Of course. Yuzuru did too. You just missed him, actually.”

Javi winces. “What did he want to talk about?”

He hates the way Brian grins at him, knowing. “Probably the same things as you. Though it sounds like he’s used to having things done in a pretty specific way. I told him it would be a work in progress, we’d see how it goes, what everyone is feeling comfortable with.”

“He still wants to do a bondage scene?”

Brian looks directly at him, more serious now. “Yeah. Are you OK with that?”

Javi shrugs, lifting his hands. “Yeah. I mean, I know it’s gonna be fine. It’s been a long time, but this is a good studio, you guys are gonna do it right. I mean…” He trails off, not wanting to say more. 

Brian knows Javi’s time at NM Productions wasn’t always good. He makes a sympathetic face before taking in a deep breath and blowing it out, moving on. “Well. Is there anything else you want to talk about before we get started? While it’s still just the two of us.”

“Uh,” Javi says. He can hardly remember what he came in here for now, other than touching base with Brian, trying to feel like he’s still a part of this, and Hanyu getting here first has left him unsettled. He thinks about the scenes he’s been watching. “Can we make sure that you get lots of footage of my face? If I’m tied down, I don’t get to do so much acting. I don’t want it to be only his scene.”

“Of course,” Brian says, and adds, gently, “It’s your scene together. I told you, we’ll see how it goes. If it doesn’t work.” He shrugs. “We’ll try something else.”

“Thanks,” says Javi, and pauses. “So, today what’s the setup? Do we have a script?”

Brian smiles. “He asked the same thing. I liked his idea of meeting on set, so I think we’re going to wait until you’re both there to talk about it. See you in an hour.”

He turns back to his computer, opening video from yesterday’s shoot. Scott’s unmistakably loud groans come out of the speakers, and Javi gets up, the meeting clearly finished.

He kills the next hour at the cafe next door, drinking too much coffee and playing on his phone. He’s jittery when he gets back to the studio, never a good thing, but at least he’s awake, and he skips makeup, heading straight for the set. 

Hanyu has people with him this time. A middle-aged man typing on a phone, probably a manager, and an older, bespectacled man holding a large suitcase by the handle, who looks up when Javi enters the studio and then crosses the room to him.

“I am Mr Kikuchi,” the man says, with a small bow. He holds up the case. “I do ropes.”

“Oh, right,” Javi says, distracted, and then summons up a more friendly smile. “It’s good to meet you.”

“I will take good care of you,” the man says, slowly and carefully, before going back to his seat.

Javi watches him go, wondering how he ended up in the industry. He looks like he could be a pharmacist or an accountant, not someone who ties people up on porn sets for a living. 

Hanyu, in contrast, looks exactly the same as the other day. Head to toe black, a turtleneck and slacks, with aviator sunglasses taking up half his face. His hair is pushed back from his brow, gelled in place, and he looks calm and relaxed, his back straight and his legs sprawled out. Maybe he’s looking at nothing, or maybe he’s seeing everything and judging it all; impossible to tell behind the mirrored lenses.

Just as Javi’s wondering if he should go over there to talk, Brian comes on set with David and Misha, and there’s a buzz of action around them. Hanyu gets up from his seat, hand out to greet him, and Javi follows in their wake, coming to stand on the other side of the bed.

It’s not the usual bed, he realizes now. They’ve pulled one out from storage, a solid metal frame with open work head and foot boards, much more elaborate than they usually use. He thinks about why, and holds back a shiver of anticipation as he goes to stand next to Brian.

“Good morning, everybody,” Brian says, looking around the circle of people. David is flipping through script notes and Misha’s taking light readings, chatting with someone from wardrobe. “Thanks for working with us on this, I know the process is a little unusual. David’s got the shot breakdown, if you want to look at it.” He nods at Ghislain, the lead camera operator, and David goes to him, handing over the script. 

Brian turns to Javi, looking between him and Hanyu. “Talent, let’s huddle up.”

He’s said that a million times, but it always sends a zing through Javi. It means they’re about to start, and as much as he’s gotten used to working in this industry over the past eight years, there’s always the thrill of uncertainty, a worry that verges on fear. All kinds of things can happen on a set, even one as safe and sane as a Cricket one.

But Javi’s a pro. He straightens his shoulders and turns to Brian, and across from him, Hanyu reaches up and slowly takes off his sunglasses, putting them in his pocket. Like last time, Hanyu looks surprisingly young, though less tired now. He has beautiful eyes, Javi thinks, and stares down at his mouth before looking up again.

“I want to keep it simple,” Brian says, glancing between them. “Javi, I know this role transition is a big deal for you, and I don’t want to throw you in too fast. You've seen Yuzuru’s recent clips?”

Javi nods, his mouth dry. “Yeah.”

“I’m thinking we can follow those, for the first video we shoot,” Brian says. “Setup, bondage, fuck. Keep it easy for Yuzuru, doing it the same way.”

“No,” Hanyu says, as Brian turns around.

Brian blinks. “Sorry?”

Hanyu shakes his head. “No. I didn’t come to Toronto for doing same videos. If same, I can stay in Japan.”

“OK,” Brian says. There's an awkward pause. “Well, that’s one script out the window, I guess.”

“Uh,” Javi says. He can tell Brian is a little thrown off; Cricket sets are always open to discussion and criticism, but no one ever tells him a flat _no_. Javi turns to Hanyu. “Did you have something in mind?”

Hanyu just looks at him. “You are the top. What do you want?”

 _Fuck._ That wasn't what he expected Hanyu to say at all, and after staring at him for a moment, Javi doesn't think it’s what he really means. He's testing Javi, seeing how he wants to play this, the delicate balance of control between them.

“Well,” Javi says, carefully. “I don't know how the way is at your studio, but I want my scene partner to be comfortable. No matter whether I am the top or the bottom.”

Hanyu tilts his head, looking at Javi. Maybe that's not what he's used to, although Javi doesn't think he lets his tops run the show either. 

“Tell me what you want to do to me.”

Another test. Hanyu’s looking right at him, dark eyes challenging, waiting for a real answer this time. Javi can't throw it back to him again.

He studies Hanyu’s face. Smooth skin, delicate brows, a rounded nose and above a soft jaw, an impossibly full mouth that Javi can't look away from this time, once he's started. Javi feels a stirring of what he wants, which is an unfamiliar feeling in this room. He's used to doing what he's told, following a script. Doing his job.

“I want you to blow me,” Javi says. “I want to come on your face. No ropes.”

Hanyu doesn't blink. “OK.”

Javi feels heat building between them, like a delayed explosion. Maybe this is what Brian wanted, for them to have their first encounter on set like this, with all the emotions out there for everyone to see. He turns away, rubbing his face, trying to steady his breathing and keep the tension going. They can use this.

Brian’s frowning, watching them, but he nods when Javi meets his eye. “Well, I wish I'd told David not to bother with a script. How about we do a standard interview scene first, and then you can do the facial, sound good?”

Javi’s a pro, and he’s been working in porn for almost a decade, but he still feels his ears go hot as he thinks about Hanyu’s plush lips again and says, gruffly, “Yeah.”

“Though what about Mr Kikuchi?” Brian asks, still frowning. “Did you change your mind?”

“Maybe next time,” Javi says, quickly. “But it sounds like Hanyu, uh, Yuzuru, wants to be…”

“Creatively challenged,” Hanyu says, carefully. Javi looks over to see him smiling. “You should call me Yuzu.” He pronounces that carefully too, and Javi realizes he said the _z_ wrong before.

“You OK with doing an interview first?” Javi asks. “Introduce you to the audience, win some fans?”

Hanyu — Yuzu — presses those full lips together and nods, slowly. “I need more time, to get myself ready. But I think it’s good, for starting.”

“OK,” Javi says, and they stare at each other.

He's used to having chemistry with the guys he works with, or at least attraction. Sometimes he's worked with guys he wasn't that into, more often in Jersey, but Cricket guys tend to be his type. Tall, toned, built. He's used to meeting a new scene partner and looking forward to getting taken apart by them.

He's not used to this deep, immediate pull to someone so different from his usual type, and he's sure not used to wanting to be the one who does the taking apart, not here. In his real life, the lines aren't as clear, and the sex is never as complicated. He saves all that for his work. But now he finds himself caught somewhere in between, turned on like Yuzu’s a guy he just picked up, even as his mind’s running over all the possibilities for when they’re on camera, when he takes on this new role.

“Well, let’s get you guys into wardrobe and makeup,” Brian says, breaking the moment. “Yuzuru, you still good to shoot today?”

Yuzu turns slowly to look at him. “Yes,” he says. “But I like clothes I have on.” He nods at Javi. “I like his clothes, too.”

Javi’s wearing what he usually does to set — rolled-up jeans, thin white v-neck, loafers without socks — and it contrasts pretty sharply with Yuzu’s tailored all-black outfit. He sees Brian smile slowly, nodding, looking them both over. 

“Yeah,” Brian says. “I think this will work.”

*****

They get through makeup quickly, applying the bare minimum. Yuzu scrolls through his phone while he's waiting his turn, mouthing words to himself. It seems like there's nothing he doesn't want to be insanely prepared for.

Javi likes to improvise. He's done a dozen of these interview scenes before, and by now viewers know what they're getting. This won't really be about him, he thinks, but about introducing Yuzu to a new audience.

Except that's not all they're introducing, Javi realizes once the camera is rolling. They get set up on the couch and he has to remember to put his arm over the back, behind Yuzu’s shoulders, because it's usually the other way around. Yuzu looks over at him when he does it, smiling, but he doesn't recline back like Javi expects, staying upright with his shoulders straight and chin lifted.

Javi doesn't move his arm. He finds that he likes taking up space, now he's doing it.

“Yuzuru, how are you liking Canada so far?” David asks, off camera. He’s always the one who asks the interview questions, with his friendly voice.

Yuzu shrugs, smiling. “Not see much, yet. Maybe — someone show me around?”

He turns to Javi, still smiling, shy and teasing now. It's an act, Javi thinks, but he can't help responding, grinning back. He feels his heart go light for a moment as their eyes meet, and he teases, “Maybe someone will.”

“Javi, how do you feel about switching roles in this film?” David asks. “Getting to top?”

“Good,” Javi says. “Excited, you know. I haven't done it with many guys before,” he says, which isn't true. “And never on the camera, so.” 

“Yuzu will be your first?”

Javi looks down, smiling gently. “Yuzu will be first on the camera, for me.”

“Cut,” Brian says, even though Misha’s supposed to be directing. 

“Was that OK?” Javi asks, glancing over at him.

“Can you say it like that? ‘Yuzu will be my first.’ We want it for the promo.” Brian nods at David, who nods back, taking notes. “And — maybe a little more assertive.”

“Sure, OK,” Javi says. “Whatever you want.”

They start rolling again, and Javi pulls himself together. Time to do his job. He smiles, smug and dirty now, and rests his hand on Yuzu’s shoulder, pulling his arm tight around him as he looks right into the camera. “Yes, Yuzu will be my first.”

Under Javi’s arm, Yuzu’s shoulders go stiff. He doesn't move away, but it feels like he's holding his breath.

“And Yuzuru, are you excited too?” David asks.

There's a pause, and then Yuzu nods, relaxing again, leaning more against Javi’s arm. “Yeah. At home, I watch all Javi’s films. I steal some ideas to use, in my films.” He laughs, high and soft, almost a giggle. “I watch him becoming, big star. And now I get to see him becoming, different kind of star.” He turns to Javi, smiling again. “Maybe this time, I give some ideas to him.”

He's giving Javi some ideas right now, wild and complicated, as Javi’s pulse picks up. Those full lips, those knowing eyes. Javi wants to fall into bed with him and see what happens, with this dangerous chemistry igniting between them. But thinking about being together for real isn't Javi's job; he's supposed to act the way people expect, larger than life. Simple, obvious, broad strokes.

So Javi smiles back, smirking. “I already have lots of ideas,” he says, pitching his voice deeper than usual. Assertive, like the guys he's always worked with, like a top. He brings his hand up, squeezing Yuzu’s neck, and then smooths over the back of his head, fingers pushing into his hair. “I like that tight little body that you have. I wonder if your ass is just as tight. Maybe we should move into the bedroom and find out.”

Yuzu just looks back at him, steady. They don't do interviews before Sendai Studio films; their guys are serious about their roles, never showing themselves as actors, real people.

“First, I have some other plans,” Yuzu says, and runs his tongue around his mouth, slowly. He tilts his head, lips just parted, and leans in.

Javi feels his heart jump into his throat. Like they're not being watched, like it's just the two of them, sitting on the couch in his apartment instead of on the Cricket interview set, like he's really falling for someone he just met. He shuts his eyes and leans closer, until he can feel the heat of Yuzu’s mouth near his, the soft brush of Yuzu’s breath. His pulse is pounding, and everything is too real, but he doesn't move away, anticipating the moment of connection that’s right in front of them.

“Cut,” Brian says.

It feels as though ice cold water floods through his body as Javi remembers where he is, and then his face flares so hot he's sure everyone can see. This is stupid, wild, _crazy_ — he's a professional, and he never loses track of himself like this. He's always surrounded by people holding lights and cameras, coming into the scene to adjust his position or the set dressing, and he does his job in the face of all that, pretending to feel an intensity that he rarely does. Javi’s an _actor_.

But now it’s Yuzu who's smirking at him, as Javi catches his breath and stares back.

“Uh,” Brian says. “Let’s save this stuff for the shoot, guys.” He turns to Misha and David, clearing his throat. “Come on, I want to make a couple of changes to the set before we get started.”

They leave the room, and Ghislain follows them, swinging the handheld camera down from his shoulder. Javi’s left staring at Yuzu, sitting next to him on the couch with Javi’s arm still around his shoulders.

The rush of what almost happened is resonating in the air, and it's stunning to think of carrying that with them out to the set, letting it unfold explosively on camera. Their first time together, their first kiss, the culmination of all this building attraction captured on film. Javi’s never done that before, and it feels wrong, suddenly, to let it happen in front of everyone else.

He's breathing hard, he realizes. Before he can think any more he leans in again, bringing up his hand to Yuzu’s cheek, and kisses him, hard.

Yuzu doesn’t protest, though he makes a noise against Javi’s mouth, recoiling in surprise. Right away he leans into it instead, pushing back against Javi, and puts his hand on Javi’s chest, fingers on his throat.

They kiss for another moment, and then Javi pulls back with a gasp, the sound audible as their lips part. Yuzu’s dark gaze is close to his, as challenging as before but with a softer edge now, like Javi caught him off guard. A little unsettled, his eyes wider. 

Yuzu curls his fingers in Javi’s shirt, holding it tight. Javi keeps his own hand where it is, thumb stroking over Yuzu's temple as he breathes heavily, watching him. 

After a moment Yuzu blinks, then presses his lips together. His tongue darts out, licking his top lip, and then his gaze goes harder again, a knowing smile at the corners of his mouth. 

“They're waiting for us on set,” Yuzu says.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day, and thanks for everyone’s patience between chapters! I actually finished a draft of this before Christmas but it wasn’t right, and I finally figured out how to significantly rewrite it now. Thanks so much to whishawbendragon for reading both versions and offering suggestions.

Javi lets Yuzu lead the way, when they walk back onto the set. His heart’s still pounding, remembering what just happened back in the interview room, and he needs a little space to pull himself together.

It's hard to believe he really did that. He leaned in and kissed Yuzu, and Yuzu made a noise and kissed him back, holding him close, and it hasn’t cut the tension between them one bit.

There are a lot of ways do porn. Some guys are into it because it's fun and it pays well, like Eric or Scott, and a few guys are pure actors, like Misha, more interested in a good performance than a good lay. A lot of people just love being the center of attention, their bodies and skills on display, getting off on the idea of the viewers getting off to them.

Javi’s a mix of all of them. Like most guys, he got into the business because he needed the money, though his history with Nikolai made things complicated from the start. Once he moved to Toronto and got better assignments he got more serious about the work — fewer phoned-in, sloppy videos, more focus on his performance. He cares about doing it well now.

And he can't deny he's got an exhibitionist streak, like anyone who's been successful in the industry. He likes how he looks, and he likes thinking about people looking at him. Sometimes when the work is hard or boring, that's all that gets him through, that burning awareness of being watched and seen. What they do on set is the opposite of real life, considering how it looks and not how it feels. It's a _show_.

He wants this too much right now, Javi thinks. He's got to pull back, turn it off, and do his job. People want the fantasy. He's getting paid to perform, not to make a fool of himself over someone he's just met.

Javi takes a deep breath, as they walk beneath hot lights with all the cameras facing them. This is his place, where he's in control. Yuzu goes over to consult with his people, the manager pulling out a mirror so Yuzu can check his hair. Brian’s talking with the boom mike operator, but when he sees Javi come in he stops and crosses the room. “Hey,” he says, softly. “Everything OK?”

“Yeah,” Javi says, nodding. “I'm good. Let’s get started.”

There's a rhythm to it, switching into this world. It's easier with his usual scene partners, because the trust is already there, and when he works with somebody new there's always the nerves to get over. Javi knows he's safe on this set, but sometimes it's hard to remind his body of that.

He's surprised to find that the nerves aren't any different when he's supposed to be the top. Even without ropes, this feels like new territory. He knows better than anyone else exactly what someone in Yuzu’s position needs from him, but he also knows how much it matters that he gets it right.

Javi lets out a long, slow breath, swinging his arms, and shuts his eyes. This is the way he always begins, focusing on his body and centering himself in the space. When he opens his eyes again he's calm but alert, ready for the demands of the job and the people around him.

“Do we have characters?” he asks Brian. “A scenario?”

Brian shakes his head. “Do whatever feels right. We want to get a feeling for how you work together, so I’m thinking improv, no cuts. If it doesn't go well, we can shoot it over again.” He pauses. “Don't forget which role you're doing. And don't wreck that duvet, Paige says it has to be dry cleaned.”

Javi laughs, feeling the tension break as relaxation flows through his body. “OK. Better tell Yuzu too.”

“Better tell me too what?” Yuzu asks, coming up behind them.

Javi turns to look at him, and it already feels like Yuzu’s becoming a part of their circle, here under the heat of the lights. He's smiling, faint and secret, and Javi gets that deep pull of attraction again, as though the two of them are in their own world. Partners.

“Be careful with the duvet, the blanket on the bed,” Javi says. “Don't mess it up too much.”

Yuzu eyes him, for a long moment. “You should be one who’s careful. It will be your mess.”

They keep looking at each other, and now it's just like it was back in the interview room, the hot tension so tight it feels like there's a thunderstorm in the air, his hair standing on end. Javi holds his breath, but he's ready for this now, and it’s time to take the next step. Time to bring all this where it belongs, in front of the camera.

He flashes a smile. “Let’s get started on that then.”

Slowly, quietly, everyone else melts away around them. Brian heads out, like he always does, leaving them to it. Performing is a strange space, having to be aware of how he looks and what's going on at the same time as he needs to get lost in it. Javi hasn't done an improv scene like this in a while, with nothing to guide them forward except for knowing how it ends. His cock in Yuzu’s mouth, his come on Yuzu’s face.

He turns to Misha, sitting with the lead camera operator now, and makes one last connection with the world outside the lights. “Do you want us to start with dialogue?”

But Misha just smiles, maddeningly, looking up from the notepad on his lap. “Whatever feels right to you.” He looks back down at his papers. “We’re almost ready, if you want to get into a position.”

No guidance from that corner. Javi swallows, looking back at Yuzu, and though Javi doesn't say anything there must be a question in his eyes, some hesitation or uncertainty.

“Kiss me,” Yuzu says, quietly. He holds up a hand, as Javi steps closer. “When the cameras start.”

And then there are the interminable minutes as the crew gets in place and Misha asks for one more adjustment to the lights and Javi wishes, staring at Yuzu, that he was like Eric or Scott or anyone else who can turn all this off so easily, who doesn't _feel_ so much. He’s a professional, he can do his job with anyone, but with some people it’s different, and this time — this time, everything is different.

“Rolling when you are,” Misha says, behind him.

A blaze of heat always goes through Javi at this moment. Cricket movies are better than most; scripts, sets, guys who can actually do a little acting. Javi’s always been proud to be a part of the production, but he’s not the tool for someone else’s vision today. The next move he makes is going to be his own.

“Good party out there,” he says, thinking of the last time he hooked up with someone, last summer at Eric’s lake cottage. He steps forward and raises his hand, cupping Yuzu’s jaw. “But I’m glad that we’re alone now.” He studies Yuzu for a moment, and Yuzu looks back, gaze serious and fixed on him. “I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.”

This kiss is different. Last time was hard and sudden, alone in the interview room and caught under a breaking tide of passion; this is slow and showy, the way Javi always kisses on camera. Yuzu brings up his hands to curl in the front of Javi’s shirt, pulling so tight it almost hurts. They kiss for a long time, tongues and teeth, loud and wet, tilting so the camera can get different angles on it. They’re both pros.

Javi breaks away to take off his shirt, and Yuzu unbuttons his own, letting it hang open. When they kiss again, Yuzu lets out a lingering groan, pressing up against him with a hand curled around the back of his neck. Yuzu’s slender but toned, flat abs and his skin waxed smooth, and Javi lets his hands drop to frame Yuzu’s narrow waist, where his black trousers sit low on his hips. Yuzu slides his hand over Javi’s bare chest, fingernails scratching down to flick over his nipples. Javi leans back a bit, still kissing but wanting to show it off, the way they’re touching each other. He lets his fingertips push into Yuzu’s waistband in back, hoping there’s a camera positioned to catch that too.

“Oh, baby,” Javi says, between kisses. “You taste so good. Want you to show me what that filthy mouth can do.”

Yuzu groans again, and then moves to bite and suck beneath Javi’s ear, scraping hard enough with his teeth that Javi tightens his fingers on Yuzu’s hips. Yuzu slurps, loudly, and Javi lets out a gasp, more played up than he really feels. Biting isn’t his favorite thing. One of Yuzu’s hands pinches at his nipple, nails digging in, and Javi gasps harder this time, really feeling it. 

“Fuck,” he says, leaning into the discomfort, like he’s learned to do. It doesn’t have to feel good to look good. “I want you to blow me, baby. Get down on your knees for me, let me come all over your face.”

The words feel strange in his mouth, here. Cricket isn’t rigid about the roles, and Javi’s never played a hardcore sub, but he isn’t used to leading the scene either. This feels more like real life with bad dialogue.

“Mm, yeah, I’m gonna blow you,” Yuzu says, against his neck. He slides his hand down to cup the bulge in Javi’s jeans. “I want to see your cock. I have been thinking about it.”

There’s a stilted, practiced tone to his words, probably because he’s making the adjustment to English, but somehow it still sends hot tingles over Javi’s skin, breaking through the professional veneer for a moment. Yuzu watched his films and thought about _this_ , working together. The first clip that Javi saw of Yuzu’s flashes into his mind, the way Yuzu looked so caught up in blowing the other guy. He can’t wait to see that for himself. 

He turns Yuzu around, kissing him harder and pulling him towards the bed with backwards steps. Javi sits down on the edge of the mattress when he reaches it, spreading his knees on either side of Yuzu’s hips. The duvet is crisp and silky beneath him as he lies back, folding his arms beneath his head.

“Look at you,” Javi says. “You’ve been waiting for this too, huh?”

Yuzu stares down, breathing hard, and jerks his chin up, shaking a strand of dark hair out of his face. “Take off your pants.”

Javi’s hands go to his belt and he undoes it, lifting his hips. Yuzu watches him shimmy out of his jeans, with a stare so intense Javi can almost feel it. When Javi’s jeans are on the floor, Yuzu’s eyes drop to his white briefs, growing tighter. Yuzu reaches out and runs one finger from Javi’s balls up his lengthening shaft, then hooks his fingers beneath Javi’s waistband and pulls, letting it go to snap hard against his skin.

The sting makes Javi gasp, a startled noise that’s as real as it is played up. His briefs are _tight_ now, cock fully hard.

“Take off those, too,” Yuzu says, an order.

Fuck, Javi’s head is swimming as he gets his underwear down, lifting his hips high again. 

This time it thrusts his erection into the air, and the familiar movement almost brings him back to reality. He knows this. Lying on a bed on this set, moving in ways that show off his body, gasping and moaning at the way his top is pushing him around — 

“Come here,” Javi growls roughly, trying to take back some control, the way he’s supposed to. 

He kicks away his briefs and reaches for Yuzu, pulling him down. Yuzu comes easily, eager, and they kiss again as Yuzu straddles his thigh, still fully clothed. The fabric of Yuzu’s trousers is smooth and tightly-fitting, and Javi can feel how hard Yuzu is through it, grinding down against him. He slips his hands into Yuzu’s back pockets, cupping the surprising curve of his sculpted ass, pulling him into a rocking rhythm as they kiss, noisy and wet. Yuzu’s lips are slick and plush against his, and Javi can’t help sinking his teeth in, tugging against the soft give.

Yuzu moans, tongue flicking out, and Javi yanks one hand out of Yuzu’s pocket to clasp the back of his neck, holding Yuzu close as he devours his mouth. It feels so good, making him breathless just from this, and Javi knows that he’s a good kisser but it won’t look as good on film as it feels. He presses their mouths together harder, one last kiss, and then breaks away, dropping his head back to the bed.

He puts his hands on Yuzu’s shoulders, pushing down. “I wanna fuck your face.”

Yuzu licks his lips, staring back. It’s slow and deliberate, the way he runs his tongue around his mouth, and then he tosses his head, shaking his hair out of his face again. When he moves down the bed it’s slow too, and Javi’s stomach goes taut with anticipation. Yuzu’s lips are so swollen now, it makes Javi ache with desire to look at them. 

“Oh,” he gasps, when Yuzu’s kneeling between his legs. He gets up on his elbows, reaching to cup Yuzu’s cheek, running his thumb irresistibly over those full lips. “That’s right, baby, gimme that cocksucker mouth.”

Yuzu turns, whip-fast, and — _bites_ him. Hard enough to hurt, Javi’s thumb held between his teeth, and then he lets go. Javi gasps again, arousal spiking painfully through him, as his fingers tighten on Yuzu’s face. “Come on.” He wants that dangerous mouth on his cock now, dying to know the heat of it. 

“Wait,” Yuzu murmurs, almost too quiet for the cameras to pick up. He tilts his head, rubbing his cheek against Javi’s cock. “ _Baby_.”

It’s almost too much, hearing Yuzu turn that word around on him. Javi slides his fingers up into Yuzu’s silky hair, pulling his head back and exposing his throat. Yuzu arches his long neck, and then he smiles, sharp and knowing. 

“You want this?” Yuzu asks. “You want to come on my face?”

There was the hint of a setup when they began the scene; characters Javi was dimly imagining. He was thinking of long-time friends finally giving after years of attraction, their passion mingled with familiar affection, and it was going to be eager but sweet. Javi likes playing a scene that way, casual and fun, especially with a new partner. 

This — this is just raw desire, the knife edge of burning need, like nothing he’s ever felt on set before. Javi wants this so much he can’t think straight, can hardly even remember that he’s on camera right now, surrounded by the familiar crew. He’s still holding Yuzu, fingers tight in his hair, but the way Yuzu is looking back is so powerful, like Yuzu knows he’s in total control. 

Javi lets go. “Do it.”

He tries to last. He’s gotten a hundred blowjobs on camera, and usually it’s the opposite problem, trying to stay interested, finishing with his own hand as much for the needed stimulation as for the look of it. It’s all about appearances, the sloppy licking and easy deep-throating they can all do in their sleep. He’s used to making it look good, moaning and writhing no matter what it feels like, just part of the act. 

Today it’s too fast and too much. Yuzu gives good head, Javi already knows that from his videos, but it’s not even about that. The first time Yuzu takes him deep, lips pressed against his groin, he looks up through his lashes and Javi almost loses it right then. He drops back to the bed,pulling Yuzu’s hair again as he bites his lip hard enough to draw blood, trying not to come. Trying to do his fucking job. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Javi moans, a raw, helpless sound from deep in his chest.

It’s torture, holding out. Those full, filthy lips wrapped around his cock, and Yuzu’s tongue flickering as he sucks, silky hair falling against his cheeks. Javi doesn’t actually fuck his face because he’s barely hanging on, channeling everything into the loudest groans he’s ever made, almost too much even for porn except they’re _real_. His heart is pounding, face flushed, and he draws his knees up, heels digging into the bed. It’s like he’s under a spell, cursed to feel everything he’s ever pretended to, every act he’s ever put on. 

It goes on forever, which is to say maybe five minutes. Yuzu keeps pulling down gently on Javi’s balls, taking breaks, somehow aware every time the pleasure spikes so high that Javi’s sure he’s about to come, helping him hold off. Through it all, Javi’s grateful that Yuzu seems to know what’s happening to him, working together. 

Finally Yuzu moves back, wrapping his hand around Javi’s cock to jerk him slow and lazy while he licks at the fat, slick head. Javi’s still holding Yuzu’s head tight, his other hand gripping the metalwork of the headboard so hard he can barely feel his fingers, and he makes himself watch, staring right into Yuzu’s eyes. Yuzu stares back, his mouth wet and slack, lips sliding over the flushed head of Javi’s cock in a kiss, his wicked pink tongue laving over the tip. 

“Fuck,” Javi gasps, almost soundless, completely undone.

His whole body is hot and throbbing, ears ringing, and he doesn’t even know when the pleasure coalesces into ecstasy, just that Yuzu’s pumping out thick white come with his hand now, pulsing over his face, and that Yuzu takes it all without ever looking away.

Javi’s own shout is still ringing in his ears as Yuzu leans in, licking up the mess he made. His tongue is hot and lingering, and Javi hears, like it’s very far away, the sound of a camera lens focusing for a close-up on it. He feels the unaccustomed burn of shame, knowing everyone on set just saw him completely lose control, but now Yuzu’s crawling up his body, nipping at Javi’s chest as he goes. Javi lets go of the bed frame and pulls him in, kissing him deep.

This feels good, back in his comfort zone again. It’s a showy kiss like when they first started, a little tension and space between them to let the cameras see what they’re doing, the way Yuzu’s face is still sticky with Javi’s come. Javi sinks his teeth gently into Yuzu’s full lower lip and Yuzu leans back, letting it pull. Javi feels him fumbling with his own belt.

“You ready?” Javi murmurs, reaching down to rub Yuzu through his pants. He clears his throat, speaking louder. “You’re so hard, yeah, you want it.”

Yuzu gets his pants undone and worked down over his hips with quick movements, and then he has a hand on his cock, stripping himself hard. He gets up on his knees, straddling Javi’s chest, and moves up so he’s jerking off over Javi’s face. 

“Oh, god,” Javi breathes out, shaky, the pulse of arousal too real again. He goes with it, though, tugging down Yuzu’s pants so he can grip his smooth, muscular thighs. Yuzu’s face is getting flushed, and he frowns hard, squeezing his eyes shut while his mouth hangs open. 

Javi digs his fingers into Yuzu’s thighs, and is surprised when Yuzu slaps at his hand. He lets go, stretching over his head to grab the headboard with both hands. His heart’s still racing, and he slips into the usual mutter of meaningless porn dialogue, anchoring himself in what he’s supposed to be doing. “Look at that cock, baby, looks so good. Gonna give it to me? I want it, yeah, wanna feel you come all over my face. Yeah, come on.”

Yuzu opens his eyes again, looking down at Javi arched beneath him, like he’s surveying something that belongs to him. He seems to like what he sees, because he grins and comes deliberately, gasping heavy and loud as he shoots all over Javi’s face. 

Javi shuts his eyes, feeling the heat of it. He opens his mouth like he’s supposed to, catching what he can on his tongue, and flinches when Yuzu’s fingers brush his face, dragging through the mess and pushing into his mouth. He sucks Yuzu’s fingers, wet and sloppy, letting Yuzu thrust his hand back and forth until he pulls out and slaps Javi’s sticky cheek lightly with the flat of his palm.

“So you have a cocksucker mouth too,” Yuzu says, panting.

Javi’s eyes fly open. He stares at Yuzu, a renewed flush going through his body at the confidence in Yuzu’s voice, the smirk on his face. 

“OK, cut,” Misha says.

It’s like a physical shock, being pulled out of the performance space. Javi’s not even sure he _was_ performing; he’s not sure of anything anymore. Yuzu straddles him, a weight across his hips, and Javi’s getting half-hard again, the tension hot and tight between them even with the cameras off. 

He flutters his eyes shut for a moment, and then resurfaces in the real world. Yuzu is still looking down at him, but now there’s anxiety in the way his lips purse slightly, his eyes dropping. His brow furrows, like he’s unsure what just happened.

Javi knows.

There’s the shuffle of papers and voices talking, outside the circle of the set. A light turns off, over his shoulder. Misha approaches, from behind Yuzu.

“Hey guys,” he says, sounding brisk, but unsure beneath it. “That was a pretty good first scene, but uh, maybe not exactly what we were talking about.”

Javi struggles up to his elbows, erection flagging instantly. He hates the feeling of fucking up at work. “We can try it again. I’m sorry if we don’t do it like you want.”

Misha shakes his head. “You guys didn’t do anything wrong. It’s not a big deal to reshoot if we have to. Well, we gotta pay all the union guys for today.” He shrugs, grimacing. “But I think we all need to get a little clearer on some things before we film again.”

Yuzu hasn’t said anything yet, but now he speaks up, his voice clear and high, nothing like the low filth he was just saying to Javi with the cameras on. “If you want to do another meeting, Kobayashi-san do my schedule.”

“Yeah, I’ll talk to him,” Misha says, nodding. “You guys should get cleaned up, and we’ll talk more later. It was a good scene, but…well, we’ll talk.”

He glances at Javi once more, then steps out of the circle of studio lights. It goes entirely dark around them for a moment, and then the pale ordinary fluorescent glow of the overheard lights comes on. Javi sighs, reaching for his clothes on the bed.

Yuzu’s still kneeling over him. Javi has to lean past him to get his shirt, and Yuzu’s hand comes down to rest on his bare shoulder, cool and soft. Javi looks up.

“We did something wrong?” Yuzu asks.

“Uh,” Javi says. “I think…” He pauses, then goes for it, one side of his mouth drawing up in a wry smile. “I think we don’t know which one of us is the top.”

“Oh,” Yuzu says. “Don’t worry, we figure it out.” The flashing grin he gives Javi sends him spinning, the world a dizzy blur around him and Yuzu’s warm, lively face the only thing that’s clear. Javi wants him _so much_ , and he doesn’t even know in what way, or what just happened between them.

But he puts his hands on Yuzu’s hips again, helpless to resist touching him, just knowing he wants to be close. Coming down after a scene, Javi’s always like that, and today the pull is even stronger. 

Yuzu puts his hands over Javi’s, squeezing gently, and then moves out of his grasp, getting up. Javi can’t resist watching as Yuzu buttons his shirt, wishing he could see more of his body than this tantalizing glimpse. Yuzu looks back at him and nods, expression serious. 

“Next time. I do better. You do your best, too.”

“Yeah, I will,” Javi says, getting up on one elbow. His face is still sticky, and he drops his head, using his shirt to wipe it off with. He looks up again to see Yuzu studying his reclining body, gaze like a heavy weight as it goes up Javi’s spread thighs and bare chest, lingering. Javi feels warm when their eyes meet, a smile stealing across his face. He knows he looks good.

Yuzu looks a little off balance, for the first time since this began, and Javi knows when he has the advantage. He leans his head on his hand, letting his legs fall apart a little more, lazy but inviting. “Besides. I owe you a blowjob.”

He sees Yuzu’s full lips tighten, breath hitching. “If you ask nice, maybe I let you,” Yuzu says, just before he turns away.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://sophia-helix.tumblr.com


End file.
